


The Case of the Flowered Lawyer

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [10]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: (i specifically picked out those flower colors and if you can guess why kudos to you heh), Flowers, Fluff, M/M, first day of spring, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: It's the first day of spring and Della and Paul decided the day should be marked with flowers for Perry.





	The Case of the Flowered Lawyer

He heard a knock on his door and then he heard the door opening and shutting.

“I know, I know it’s late and I should be going home.” Perry said without looking up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Paul jackknife into the chair next to his desk, and Della lean against the same chair.

“Did we say anything?” Paul yawned.

Della then set something down in front of Perry. He looked up confused.

“What’s this? Flowers?”

“It’s the first day of spring.” Paul grinned.

“We figured you might enjoy a little spring right here in your office, Chief.” Della’s eyes twinkled.

“These smell _amazing_.” Perry inhaled deeply.

“They’re Hyacinths. They’re one of my favorites and they only bloom for a short time in spring.” Paul stood up and was now standing behind Perry, his hands resting on his shoulders.

“They’re beautiful.” Perry smiled and reached his left hand up to his right shoulder and squeezed Paul’s hand. He nodded at Della and said, “Thank you two. The colors are beautiful also.” There were three separate stalks with flowers. One was a pink color, the second purple, the third blue.

“We’re glad you like them. We picked out a pot that we thought would look good on your desk also.” Della said.

“And now, Mr. Mason,” Paul leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Perry’s head. “Are you ready to close up office yet?”

“I do believe he’s blushing, Paul.” Della grinned.

Perry sheepishly grinned and then said, “Give me about a quarter of an hour? I have a few more things I want to review on this…”

“ _Perry_.” Paul said with a knowing tone.

“You can _time_ me.”

“The last time you said you just needed ten more minutes you ended up going home when the sun was starting to come through the window. If you aren’t walking out of this office in exactly 15 minutes I will personally _drag_ you out of this office.”

“Alright, well Paul do me a favor and time us.” Della said as she made her way to the office door.

“And where exactly are _you_ going?” Paul asked.

“Well, if Perry’s going to keep working I have more typing to finish.” Della said as she went into the outer office.

“Alright, well I’m starting the clock now!”

“Paul?”

“Yeah, Perry?”

“If you’re only going to give me 15 minutes can you do me a favor and go into the law library to wait.”

“What? Trying to get rid of me?”

Perry turned his head upwards to look at him. “As a matter of fact, yes. At least just for a quarter of an hour.”

“And why might that be?”

“Because, if you’re going to continue standing there, there is no possible way I can concentrate on my work.”

“My beauty distract you does it?” Paul laughed.

“Only sometimes.” Perry said with a slight smirk.

“Like now?”

“Mmmhmm. Now if that clock is still running you better go find something to entertain you in the law library already. I have work to do.”

“Alright, counselor.” Paul leaned down and snuck a quick kiss.

“And _that_ is exactly why I said I couldn’t concentrate with you in the room.”

“Alright, alright I’m leaving.”

“Hey Paul,” Perry called out as Paul just reached the door to the law library.

“Yeah, Perry?”

“Thanks for the flowers.” A smile tugged at his lips.

“Anytime.” He grinned and blew Perry a kiss.

And then the inimitable Perry Mason blushed again.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more Perry Mason fluff! My friend came up with the title so I'd like to thank them for coming up with the fabulous title.  
> Hope you enjoy (:


End file.
